Unpredictable
by withered rose 14
Summary: While in a retrieval operation, Nasuada gets captured by slavers, and was saved by Murtagh but, there's a deal; He'll help her if She agrees to his every bidding and become his slave. What will happen to them? Murtagh/Nasuada
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue.

_The night was cold and quiet. _

_Ten soldiers; five on foot, five mounted on horses was lead by another person riding gracefully on a battle horse. They marched stealthily across the dry grassy plains, scavenging supplies and searching for their wounded comrades from a previous battle they had that day._

"_Get every resource you find." Said their leader, who, surprisingly, was a woman. "And if you hear a wounded comrade crying out, mend him and take him back to camp immediately."_

_The men obediently obeyed her orders and muttered hushed commands and instructions to the others._

_A soldier mounted on a grey battle horse trotted right next to their leader and said;_

"_My lady," his voice was careful and filled with respect. "Your presence with us tonight is truly a great honor, but…"_

"_Anything wrong, Garfell?" The Lady asked. _

"_It is quite dangerous for you to be out here. You are one of the most important leaders or the Resistance. Your life is at risk if you continue to be with us. We will never know; the the enemy may be lurking in the shadows. Waiting for a chance to ambush us the very moment we are unaware. _

"_Please," the Lady cut in. "The council has blabbered enough on me, I do not need more of this." _

_She brushed strand of stray hair aside when a cold wind blew down on them._

"_I am perfectly aware of my actions. And I am sure of this decision of accompanying this squadron in the retrieval operation."_

"_But-" the soldier known as Garfell was about to reason out when they heard a wild cry._

_The horses began to panic as arrows shot out from the shadows and men with nets, swords and awes jumped out and attacked them._

"_Run, Lady!" Garfell cried as he drew his long sword._

_The men in the squad were being killed one by one and there were only a few of them left. _

_The Lady drew her sword staff elegantly to be ready for any attack coming at her._

"_What are you doing?" Garfell demanded. "You must flee!"_

"_I am not a coward to turn my back and leave my men behind!" She replied angrily._

"_An honor," Garfell dipped hi head slightly. "But leave us! If you die, the Resistance will fall!"_

_The Lady bit her lower lip as she struggled to decide. Garfell was right, if she looses her life here, the Resistance will fall. _

'_I do have an air to the position.' She thought, but quickly discarded it. With a kick on the rib cage of his horse, she and her steed turned and started to make a run for it._

_But suddenly, a heavy net fell upon her and her horse tripped. She fell off tangled up in the net._

"_My Lady!" Garfell cried._

"_Stay back!" she shouted. _

_The men who attacked them advanced forward and two picked up the net where the Lady was tangled._

"_This is a keeper!" one of the men whistled in a tune. _

_Another eyed her maliciously; "She's looks like she's royalty." He turned to their leader. "How much do you think she'll cost, boss?"_

_One man who approached Garfell replied; "A mountain of gold" he smirked. "But we could use her for 'entertainment' while she's with us."_

"_Don't you dare!" Garfell cried and delivered a deadly blow the man. "You dirty slaver!"_

_But the man was quick. He blocked Garfell's blow with his iron club and with a fast swing, delivered a hard blow on the side of Garfell's head._

_The Lady who was wrapped around in the net held by two other men thrashed and kicked wildly._

"_Let me go!" she screamed. "This instant!"_

"_No way." One of her captors replied. "You're worth a lot of money and pleasure"_

_He winked at her._

"_You disgust me." The Lady sneered._

_Garfell who was falling deep into unconsciousness quickly struggled to get up and fight off the slavers but he can't._

"_Lady," he croaked weakly. "My L-lady…Nasuada!" _

_But she cannot hear his voice for the carried her away into the shadows of the trees. _

_As he lost consciousness, the last this she heard was the screams of the captured leader of The Varden._

**Hello, **

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle nor the characters except those that I created. I hope this chapter motivated you to read ^_^ I'll try to update soon! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since Nasuada's capture. The slavers have ferried her half across the wide plains. Those two days have been harsh on her; for it was like a decade of pain. Her limbs are covered with cuts and bruises from fighting off the men who tried to rape her, her eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep and she barely ate what they gave her.

Nasuada sat at the corner of the iron cage, her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. She buried her face on her knees and avoided making contact with whoever approached her. Her elegant clothes have been ripped and torn and her hair was in a messy pony tail, making her look like a common peasant rather than the aristocrat that she is.

The slavers sold all of the captives they had in low prices when they got her. She over heard some of the men talking that it doesn't mater if they didn't put that much profit on the slaves they sold because they'll regain it once they sold her for one million gold crowns and a self title to a land in the country. Nasuada found this preposterous since no fool would pay such a price.

"_Idiots." _She thought to herself. _"They don't know the first thing about business economics. No one could afford that except the…" _Then her head snapped up as she realized something.

Something so horrible that she wished that she never thought of it, the thought was so dark that it sent chills down her spine and she could feel her insides churning inside.

"…the King." She muttered, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "They're going to sell me to Galbatorix."

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and a skinny man came in, carrying a tray of food for her.

"Ah," he grinned, his grayish yellow teeth were like a file of crumbling tombstones. "So, you're awake."

Nasuada glared at him and she trembled in fear and anger. She wished that she had her sword staff with her or even her jeweled dagger, but the slavers confiscated her weapons upon her confinement.

The man opened the door of the cage just wide enough to fit the tray inside and closed it quickly.

"Here's your dinner, Varden princess." He said mockingly. "Finish every crumb; we can't present you to the Ruler who would surely pay a large sum of money, looking like a scarecrow."

This confirmed Nasuada's fears. They are going to hand her over to the King. She wished that her soldiers didn't yell such royal titles when they were attacked, that totally gave her identity away.

The man left laughing to himself on the way out and left Nasuada alone inside the tent again.

She stared at the tray of food. The bread looked stale and the water in the tankard looked as if it was dishwater. She was starving, but she did her best to forget about it rather than eat that vile stuff and also, she suspected the food to be drugged.

Nasuada looked around the tent. The iron cage was kind of big, and she was the only one in it. She wished that children captives were still there to keep her company, but they were sold hours ago at a village they passed by. She made friends with some of them; like the brunette girl named Klina.

Being alone made her feel scared, especially the possibility of being raped. Some men tried to violate her last night, she fought them off, but it earned her some fresh cuts and bruises.

"I want to go home." She muttered as she buried her face on her knees again. "I want my father."

She felt like a helpless little girl, alone in a world filled with danger. She hoped that some of her soldiers from the retrieval squad survived and managed to go back to camp and tell Eragon and the other what happened.

"_Maybe, someone is on the way to rescue me." _She thought in order to comfort herself. And she started to feel sleep catching up to her. She felt drowsy with every minute that passes but she forced herself to stay awake.

Suddenly, the tent opening flapped open and three drunken men dragged themselves inside.

"Oh," one said. "There she is! Ain't she the pertiest thing?"

"I feel like playing today." Another said as she opened the cage door and grabbed Nasuada by the wrist.

"Wait," the other one said. "The boss said not to damage the merchandise!"

Nasuada's temper flared, how dare they call her a _merchandise_? She thrashed and kicked, but the man pulling her out was too strong. They dragged her out of the tent and threw her in the middle of a circle of men.

"Ei, boss!" one of them called to their leader who was lounging under the tree while smoking a pipe. "Can we play with this bitch, just a little bit?"

The leader blew a large puff of white smoke and replied; "Alright, as long as you don't damage her."

The men gave a roar of laughter and patted each other on the back.

"Let me go!" Nasuada tried to yank her arm free, but failed.

"No can do, sweetie." On of them grinned and she felt someone reaching inside her skirt. She immediately kicked the man doing that to her and the men laughed in amusement as she did so.

"This one's got attitude." One laughed. "Maybe we should teach her a lesson on respecting men."

Some agreed and started pulling her down on the ground. She could feel a painful throb on her side as them pushed her to the ground, she kicked wildly to free herself, but the more she resisted, the more hands forced her flat on her back. Some of them men started lifting her skirt again and some unbuttoned her shirt.

"No!" Nasuada cried. "Stop, please!"

But it was useless, they weren't listening to her and their leader just lounged under the tree with his pipe, enjoying the show he's seeing.

She panicked even more when she felt a hand groping her breast and another in her inner thighs.

"No!" she cried even more, "Stop! Stop it!"

But no one could hear her in the dead of the night in the middle of the plains with zero population and in the midst of wildly laughing men.

When Nasuada felt a hand pulling down her undergarment, that's where she really panicked and she screamed with her mind and voice;

"Please, help me!"

Suddenly, one of the men fell down dead and the startled men drew their weapons and anticipated an intruder. All the attention left Nasuada and she sat up and looked at what happened. Then, more arrows fell from the sky and hit the slavers one by one.

"Show yourself!" Their leader cried. "Do not be a coward, fight us!"

A strong gush of wind blew down on them, Nasuada shuddered at eh cold gush. It was too strong to be just the _wind_. It felt unnatural, and besides, there wasn't a storm that time from it was summer.

The men started firing arrows blindly at the sky. Nasuada peered through the dark sky, but she saw nothing but dark clouds.

She strained her ears and tried to listen and the sound of large flapping wings contented her and boosted her confidence. More arrows fell from the heavens and killed half the men.

"Eragon." She told herself with a smile.

"Fire!" The leader cried. But then, he fell down on the ground and dead on the spot.

The men were panicking. How could their leader be killed with no one touching him?

"It's the devil!" on man cried. "We must flee!"

"Idiot!" one smacked him on the face. "There are no such things!" but he too appeared scared.

Nasuada found her jeweled dagger on the ground and was thankful to whatever luck is happening to her. The sound of huge flapping wings grew louder and the wind gushed stronger. One by one, the men fell down dead on the spot, often with the sound of a breaking bone before they do so. Nasuada figured out that Eragon must be breaking their necks with magic. As she ran to the side, she caught one of them men making a run for it. She threw herself at him and pushed him to the ground, her dagger placed on his neck.

"Please," he pleaded.

"I believe you were the one who was groping me on the thighs?" Nasuada said in a deadly voice.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I'm sorry." The man said fearfully.

"You dirty, vile creature." Nasuada spat and she started to make a move with her dagger, cutting the man's throat.

"Please, don't!" the man pleaded. "I've got a wife and two sons waiting for me back home."

Nasuada froze her hand and removed her dagger from the man's neck.

"Do they know that you are a slaver?" she asked.

The man shook his head. "They know that I am a merchant's assistant. I used to be, but I quit since my boss kept on abusing me."

He gulped and continued.

"I entered this profession because the pay is good. But I can't tell my family about this, they'll hate me."

"Hence," Nasuada replied. "See this as a blessing. Go back to your family and lead a noble life and an honest livelihood."

Nasuada stood up and let the man go.

"Thank you," he bowed. "Bless you. Thank you, I'm sorry. I will never forget this kind mercy you have showed me. "

And he ran and disappeared in the shadows.

Nasuada looked over her shoulders and saw the rest of the slavers dead on the ground. She turned back again and picked up her dagger scabbard on the ground.

The wind grew stronger and the sound of flapping wings even louder, but then something went wrong.

The dragon roared, and it didn't sound like Saphira.

Nasuada froze. The roar sounded deep and masculine and when the dragon landed, the thudding sound it made was heavier and the ground shook more than it would when Saphira lands.

"Oh no." Nasuada muttered. She quickly forced her legs to run. She managed to dash about twenty yards when her legs froze in place and she tripped down. She dared not to look at who was behind.

"I'm finished." She whispered to herself with panic.

She forced her legs to move, but they wouldn't. It was as if they had fallen to sleep.

Nasuada heard footsteps approaching from behind and she desperately tried to stand up but failed.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked a deep, smooth, familiar voice which was but a memory in the back of Nasuada's head until now.

He pulled her up roughly by the wrist. She struggled to free herself, but Murtagh's grip was too strong. Nasuada opened her eyes and she found herself staring into the cold, dark eyes of Murtagh Morzansson, the Red Rider.

**Hey guys, sorry if my grammar's bad and sorry for the typos. I don't really pay attention in English class. Hehe. Don't forget to R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Murtagh." Nasuada said with disgust. She glared at the man holding her wrist and struggled once again to get loose from his grip. "Let me go."

"I can't do that." Murtagh replied. "You're too valuable to loose."

"Let me go this instant!" Nasuada demanded angrily.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked mockingly as he yanked her wrist a bit. "Stab me with your little knife?"

Nasuada only glared back at him. She noticed that Murtagh has changed a lot since she had last seen him. His dark hair was a longer, just falling past his ears, his eyes were deeper and they looked cold and merciless. His body frame seemed to have thinned a bit, but he was a bit more buffed than before.

Murtagh's gaze fell on her wounds. Upon the sight of them, he loosened his grip on her wrist but did not completely release her.

"I believe you already know what I'm going to do?" he asked, a dark smile playing on his lips.

Nasuada shuddered, chills slid down her spine.

"Take me back to Uru'baen." She replied unwillingly.

"Smart girl." Murtagh complimented with a hint of mockery. "You really do know the consequences of being out here in the open without your pathetic guards."

An expression of disgust graced Murtagh's handsome features. "Or Eragon."

"You don't know Eragon." Nasuada snapped. "He's much better than you. Stronger and nobler than you and your traitorous path!"

Murtagh was silent. He only stared at Nasuada and his grip tightened a bit.

"Anyway," Murtagh said after a short while. "I'm taking you back with me to the palace."

Nasuada put on a brave expression, but her eyes filled with fear did not fool Murtagh.

"Leave me be." Nasuada said as she pulled her arm away, but Murtagh refused to let go.

"Alright, fine." He finally released her arm. "Though, you'll die all the same."

Nasuada who was rubbing her wrist to get the blood flowing looked up and stared at him suspiciously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, her eyes scanned the area for any escape routes.

Murtagh muttered something inaudible and suddenly, a think vine from a tree wrapped itself around Nasuada.

She fell to her knees and forced her arms out to snap break the vine, but it won't budge.

"Five of these men aren't dead." Murtagh said, pointing to five of the slavers lying on the ground.

"They'll wake up in a matter of hours."

"So?" Nasuada challenged.

"So," Murtagh continued. "I could leave you here, and when the wake up, they'll capture you again and take you as a slave. Or," he gave a deadly smirk. "I could tie you to a tree and leave the rest to the wild wolves or whatever beast roaming around the plains to finish you off as dinner."

Nasuada bit her lip until she could taste blood.

"It's either those, or you come with me to the palace." Shadows danced around Murtagh's face from the flickering camp fire the slavers made earlier that evening. "If you decide to come with me peacefully to Uru'baen, there's also an agreement."

"What?" Nasuada could feel her insides churn in fear. But she put on a brave face to mask it.

"You'll be my slave." Murtagh answered.

"What?!" Nasuada demanded, her eyes widening a bit.

"I did take you from the slavers." Murtagh said, kneeling down on one knee and leaned a bit closer to look at her. "That makes you a slave."

"That's preposterous." Nasuada spat angrily.

Murtagh gave a cool chuckle; "Unfortunately, It's true."

"I did not ask for your help in the first place."

"If my memory doesn't fail me, you were yelling for help. You're lucky that I happened to be passing by and heard you. If your luck was the other way around, you'd probably be raped by now."

Nasuada exhaled a shaky breath and stared at Murtagh with disgust.

"Don't worry," Murtagh said coolly. "You'd be a well treated slave. You could continue to live in luxury; wear nice clothes, eat fine food, drink the finest wine, you could go anywhere you wan in the palace, and you can even attend parties and occasions for all I care."

Murtagh leaned a bit closer to whispered to her in a sweet yet deadly tone;

"And all you have to do is to do my every bidding and everything I tell you to do, without hesitation."

Murtagh's offer sounded irresistible to Nasuada. But she thought of the possibilities that could take place. What of her people? What would they think?

"_They could always think that I was taken hostage if ever they find out. And Eragon, Arya and Orrin would probably find a way to get me out of this." _She thought to herself. _"And I could probably sabotage the Empire's plans in the war; I'll just have to find a way to relay my finding to the others. Then this just leaves one thing;_

"And what about Galbatorix?" Nasuada asked, she made sure that every emotion in her voice was masked perfectly.

Murtagh stared at her for some time, this question caught him. He forgot about his master who was more than willing to use Nasuada against the Varden.

"I'll try to make a way." He said finally. "Leave all the talking to me. "

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Nasuada sighed irritably.

Murtagh scoffed softly, but his eyes tell her that she was right.

"It's alright if you decide to resist." He said. "I'll leave you here, for those slavers or for some wild animals. Either way," he leaned closer with a mocking look. "You loose."

"Fine." Nasuada said irritably. "I'll come with you." She can't believe that she was actually agreeing to this, but all this bad turn of events could actually be luck in disguise.

"Very good." Murtagh stood up, and with a wave of his hand the vines wrapped around Nasuada snapped. She stood up and was a bit wobbly for being in the same position for thirty minutes, but she regained her balance. Nasuada brushed off the dirt and dust of her tattered skirts and she glanced at Murtagh and his crimson dragon who stared back at her with a murderous glare.

"First thing's first." Murtagh said as he stood up. "You have to swear your oaths to me."

So for the next twenty minutes, Murtagh taught Nasuada the phrases in the ancient language and how to pronounce them correctly. And then when they were done, Nasuada said the words Murtagh told her to say in the ancient language.

"_**I swear my loyalty to Murtagh, the son of Morzan, and become his slave from this day that I swear this oath onwards. I will not obey anyone else's biddings and commands, but his and his alone."**_

"Good." Murtagh said, satisfied of the contract he put Nasuada in. "Now, let me heal your injuries."

"No thank you." She said without looking at him. "I've been through worse."

"I could see that." Murtagh grabbed her left arm and turned it over, revealing the thin diagonal scars from the Trial of The Long Knives that happened months ago.

"Tried to kill yourself?" Murtagh asked, his dark eyes bore deep into hers.

Nasuada yanked her arm away and Murtagh did not hold her back.

"That is none of your business." She muttered as she rubbed her arm.

"I demand that you tell me the truth as to why you have cut marks on your arms." Murtagh's eyes narrowed darkly.

Nasuada tried to make up something, she can't tell her about the challenged she had with her tribe's people. But the spell binding her prevented her from not speaking. Murtagh asked for the 'truth' and therefore, she cannot lie about it.

"I would appreciate it if you would not ask about this. " Nasuada said, looking away.

Murtagh glared at her but Nasuada refused to look at him. He led her to a dead log and let her sit down. He sat down beside her and began healing her injuries with magic.

Nasuada flinched a bit every time Murtagh healed the deep ones. The magic that glowed red on the Rider's Mark on his palm felt somewhat warm, it felt a bit nice, but she didn't let that into her.

Once Murtagh was done, Nasuada pulled away and checked herself. Most of the cuts, especially the deep ones were completely healed.

"I'll deal with you about this later," he said, looking seriously at her.

Nasuada merely ignored that comment and muttered;

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well," Murtagh shrugged. "Normally, I wouldn't care about slaves, but you're too important. Therefore, you get special treatment. You're not a slave as in the dirty, lowly servant who clean the chamber rooms and do hard labor. You're more like _me._ A servant to mad tyrant king."

"Do not compare me to you." Nasuada said angrily. "Because I am nothing like you."

Murtagh gave a bark of laughter. "In case you haven't noticed, you just swear loyalty to me."

Nasuada looked away and stared at the fire.

"Let's just go." She muttered softly that it was inaudible to mortal ears, but Murtagh and Thorn heard her perfectly.

Murtagh stood up and told Nasuada to follow him. They approached the crimson dragon who was watching them attentively the whole time.

"Nasuada," Murtagh said, there was a hint of pride in his voice. "This is Thorn. But I'm cure you've heard about him."

Nasuada nodded as she stared with awe at Thorn. She tried to connect the puzzles; only a year and a few months old, but already larger than Saphira.

"Thorn," Murtagh continued. _"This is Nasuada."_

The crimson dragon dipped his massive head slightly in acknowledgement to the lady introduced to him by his Rider.

"_So this is her?" _Thorn asked in the privacy of their minds. _"The female human, whose memory always replay in your mind over and over again."_

"_This is not the time for this." _Murtagh said irritably._ "I have to deal with the king."_

"_Whatever you say." _Thorn shrugged with amusement.

Murtagh helped Nasuada on the saddle and he mounted on himself, positioning himself in front of her.

"Uh," Nasuada said nervously as Thorn stood up and spread his wings. "I'm not sure about this, Murtagh."

"Why's that?" Murtagh asked.

"I haven't ridden a dragon before and the thought of flying…"

Then Thorn jumped and they soared at an amazing speed up into the sky.

"Waaaiiiittt!!!!" Nasuada felt as if the rest of her body was left down on the ground due to the intense speed and force of the liftoff. She squirmed and kept wobbling off.

"_Murtagh," _Thorn said with an irritated grunt. _"Kindly tell Nasuada to stay still. It's kind of annoying having a panicking female on my back."_

"Thorn said that you should stay still or he'll do an upside-down air maneuver and make you fall." Murtagh said calmly.

"_I did not day that." _Thorn complained.

Murtagh ignored him and wrapped an arm around Nasuada's waist and heat immediately rushed up to her cheeks.

"What's the idea?" Nasuada demanded. She removed Murtagh's arm on her waist but then as soon as she did, she began to slip off the saddle.

"W-wait!" Nasuada frantically searched for something to hold on to. "How do you keep on this thing?"

"Balance." Murtagh replied simply. "You'll stop falling off once you get used to it."

"I have no plans on getting used to this." She said.

Murtagh gave chuckle.

"You'll have to, since I'll bring you along at times."

Nasuada shook her head stubbornly.

"Are you defying your master's wishes?" Murtagh asked with a mocking smirk.

Nasuada did not answer instead she just stared into the dark horizon.

Then her heart started beating faster as soon as she saw the city lights of Uru'baen and the black spires of Galbatorix's palace. Dread filled her once again and her mind was suddenly flooded with horrible things.

"We're here." Murtagh said as they flew nearer to the castle. "Welcome to the capital of the Empire."

**Hey guys, our monitor broke down and I wouldn't be able to update for a while. Dunno how long, but I promise I'll come back. The brain waves are too strong to ignore.**

**I'm gonna leave you with a cliffy… I apologize for any typos and wrong grammar…**

**Uploading this from my bff's pc. **** R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I expect good behavior from you." Murtagh warned as he, Nasuada and Thorn stood before two massive wooden doors with elegant designs and symbols.

Nasuada did not reply for her mind was too troubled with thoughts of war and torture. She was finally going to meet the mad tyrant of this land. The reason of the establishment of the Varden. The reason of The Fall of the Riders, the reason of bloodsheds and war for decades.

Murtagh pushed the door open with magic and the three of them entered the massive throne room. The walls were covered with tapestries and the aisles were lined with black and gold marble pillars. The ceiling was lined with twisted, barbed yet elegant chandeliers that held dim candles that gave the room an eerie light.

At the very end of the aisle of pillars was a single throne adorned with gold and silver. There was a large cushion beside the throne for the king's dragon. The wall behind the throne was covered with a tapestry of the map of Alageasia and beside it, another tapestry displaying the seal of the Empire.

All of this would have been grand for Nasuada, but she ignored these details and focused her gaze on the man sitting on the throne and the onyx dragon nestled on the cushion beside him. The man was wearing elegant garments decorated with gold and silver threads. He wore no crown on his head, but his air of authority filled the room. His dark eyes, black like snake pits stared mockingly down at them.

When they were near enough for ear shot, Murtagh kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head.

"My king." He murmured. Thorn did the same as his Rider did and Nasuada who was unsure and whose head was still spinning from all the madness, remained standing.

"Ah, Murtagh," Galbatorix's voice immediately sent cold chills down Nasuada's spine. His voice was cold and merciless like an unwavering blizzard in winter. "I expect you carried out my orders well?"

"Yes, you Highness." Murtagh replied. "I have done things the way you instructed."

"Very good." Nodded Galbatorix. "And you left no evidence, I hope?"

Murtagh shook his head, and he looked up. There was something in his eyes that Nasuada couldn't quite make out.

_Was that…_ Nasuada wondered. _Regret?_

"The assassination of the councilor of Belatona went smoothly." Murtagh explained.

"Breaking in his estate was easy as well, there weren't many guards posted."

Nasuada was horrified at this. She couldn't believe that Galbatorix would send Murtagh to assassinate nobles and royals.

"Good." The king chuckled. Nasuada felt the hairs on her nape stand up; this was the laugh of a mad man who enjoys death and torture. "That would teach them a lesson for disobeying me."

Then Galbatorix's eyes looked at Nasuada who neither kneeled nor curtsied.

"Who are you, woman?" Galbatorix asked.

Nasuada was so filled with fear and hatred that it took her a moment to find her voice and confidence.

"I am Nasuada." She said with pride. "Daughter of Ajihad and Lady of the Varden."

A small smile twitched on Murtagh's lips, but he quickly discarded it and looked down on the carpet.

Galbatorix blinked twice as he absorbed such a revelation. Shruikan twitched his tail side to side in amusement and fixed a deadly gaze at Nasuada.

"Ah," Galbatorix smirked. "The little tramp that keeps ruining my plans. Tell me, how is that pathetic vassal of yours?"

Nasuada's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Powerful and growing stronger each day." She replied with a tone of retort. "No one matches his loyalty, and his desire of overthrowing you and reforming the country burns with a strong flame."

Galbatorix gave a mocking laugh, "Do stand, Murtagh."

And the dark haired youth did so.

"And compared to _my_ vassal here?" Galbatorix asked Nasuada whose resolve was hardening with anger every minute.

"Compared to your _dog_" Nasuada spat as she glanced with hatred at Murtagh who unknowingly flinched at the word. "Eragon is nobler and more pure in heart. He has his own decisions and free will, and does not wag his little tail to anyone, not even to me. He speaks out his mind and corrects the wrong in every situation."

Murtagh's hands closed into fists, but he refused to look at Nasuada.

Galbatorix laughed even louder. "Oh my, that sounds very motivating. Isn't it, Murtagh?"

The Rider did not answer and just looked at the other direction.

"But do tell me how this tart ended up before me." Galbatorix said.

Nasuada was about to say something, but then Murtagh fell on the floor, gasping for air and was obviously in pain.

Nasuada realized that Galbatorix must be skimming Murtagh's memories and invading his mind.

"Murtagh..." Nasuada was about to help him up, but…

"Do not interfere." Murtagh said through gritted teeth.

After a short moment…

"A job well done." Galbatorix said after the narration. "Normally, I would kill the prisoners you bring back here before me the instant I see them."

Nasuada shivered but she shook it off and kept her air.

"But, she is too valuable to us, not to mention useful."

"Indeed." Murtagh agreed and wobbly stood up.

Galbatorix's face darkened and his brows knit close together; "However, about your spell…"

Murtagh was about to explain when he fell down on the floor again and this time, not only gasping for air but giving out groans of pain, Thorn also fell on the floor and gave out a loud roar of pain.

By the way they acted; it looked like there were a thousand arrows piercing them all at once.

Shruikan twitched his tail in amusement as he watched both dragon and Rider suffer before them.

"That oath you bound her in," Galbatorix said finally and he stopped the magic he was using to hurt Murtagh and Thorn. "Was out of my permission."

He leaned forward and glared at his servant who was trying to get back up on his feet desperately.

"You bound Lady Nasuada to you and _you alone_"

Galbatorix casted the magic to hurt his servants again and Murtagh and Thorn fell to the floor despite their efforts to get up.

"You're a greedy little bastard, aren't you?" the king sneered. "Just like your pathetic father."

Nasuada was horrified at all of what she's seeing and she had an urge to help Murtagh. But her master told her not to interfere so she can't.

"It…" Murtagh gasped. "Was the only way, your h-highness."

Galbatorix raised as eyebrow and stopped the magic.

"She screamed with both her voice and mind." Murtagh replied, through gritted teeth as he tried to stand up. "Who knows who might have heard her, there was no time. The elves have a keen sense of hearing and there's no doubt they heard her. The camp wasn't that far away and anyone could've rushed to the scene.

Nasuada blinked and stared at Murtagh. She wasn't that far from camp; she hated herself fro her stupidity. If only she knew, she could've made a run for it.

"Fine." Galbatorix sighed irritably. "I'll allow your little pet here. She could be useful to _me_"

His dark gazed fixed on Nasuada. "You."

Nasuada stepped forward.

"You will get all the privileges Murtagh had promised you." Galbatorix said with authority. "You may go anywhere in the palace except in the treasury and my private quarters. You will be treated like a guest in my citadel, but do not forget…" he leaned forward and glared at Nasuada mockingly.

"That you are a bound by an oath to Murtagh as his slave, and through him, you are indirectly bound to me as a slave, since your pathetic excuse of a master is under my power."

Murtagh stood up and but had trouble with his balance. Nasuada tried to help him stand but Murtagh pushed her away rudely.

"I'm trying to help you." Nasuada whispered to him, she was offended when Murtagh pushed her away when she was trying to help.

"I don't need your help." Murtagh snapped loudly than supposed to be that Nasuada glanced at the king who watched them with amused but mocking eyes.

Murtagh was able to stand up with Thorn's help faced the king.

"You might as well take your little pet and make her feel comfortable." Galbatorix said in a rather bored tone.

"Yes, my king." Murtagh gave a small bow.

"Then go," The king yawned quite rudely. "You two sicken me."

Murtagh turned on his heel and headed for the exit.

"Let's go and be quick with it." He muttered as he walked by Nasuada.

Nasuada gave a small curtsy to the king just to be polite and hurried behind Murtagh. The three of them left the throne room and Nasuada dared not look over her shoulder at the cold hearted king who watched them with dark and evil eyes.

**A quick update. I hope you liked it. Thanks to all who gave reviews. I hope that you**

**Keep on posting them. It might be a while before I update again, but I'll do my best.**

**R&R =D**


	5. Chapter 5

Murtagh and Thorn led Nasuada along the mazes of hallways in the palace, telling her the purpose of the room they pass by.

"this is the library." Murtagh said as the passed my two large double doors.

Nasuada did not speak during the tour. She was still occupied by the thought of their encounter with the king. She was bothered by how he treats his subject and Murtagh.

"Nasuada?" Murtagh called over his shoulder. Nasuada's eyes snapped up and met his.

"Are you even listening to me?" Murtagh asked.

"_I'd pay attention if I were you, human."_ Thorn projected his thoughts for Nasuada to hear.

"I'm listening." Nasuada lied.

"Then what room is that?" Murtagh pointed to the library.

"The conference room?" Nasuada guesses and hoped she was right.

Murtagh and Thorn glanced at each other then looked at her.

"Don't blame me if you get lost." Murtagh muttered and continued walking.

Shortly after that, they entered a room; a bedroom. The room was large; there was a fireplace , a four post bed, a large window over looking the plains and a wide opening to the veranda. Inside, one whole portion of the wall was covered with shelves and books from top to bottom.

There was a study beside it, with a desk filled with parchments and quills. At another end of the room was a large cusion, similar to that of the king's.

"This is my chambers." Murtagh said simply. "This is where you'll mostly find me if ever I summon you or you need anything. But be aware that I'm not always here."

The two of them went out of the room and went to another room a few doors away from Murtagh's chambers.

"This is your room." Murtagh said as he opened the door in front of them and led Nasuada in.

Nasuada was expecting some rat hole that would fit a peasant's but what she saw left her speechless and impressed.

The room was a little smaller than Murtagh's room, but it was luxurious and homey. There was a four poster bed with lace curtains, a small study, a lounge area, a dresser with a mirror and various drawers and box containers and a shelf filled with books

There was also two glass doors leading to a veranda over looking the palace gardens.

"I'll leave you to wash up and get dressed." Murtagh said, turning around to leave. "Meet me at the dinning room in half an hour."

And he left leaving Nasuada alone.

Nasuada went to the shower chambers and took a bath; washing off the dust and grime that had stuck on her for two days. Then she went to her room to get dressed. She opened the closet beside her dresser and she was greeted by the sight of dozens of dresses. There seemed to be a dress for every occasion. She took out a simple pastel colored evening dress and sat down in front of the dresser to fix her hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror with her hair down to her back. She might as well make her self presentable to her master. Nasuada opened one of the drawers and saw hair brushes of different kinds and such other things arranged inside. Realizing that Murtagh would be expecting her soon, Nasuada fixed her hair into a neat and simple but elegant bun. After that, she exited the room and made her way to the dining room.

*

"You're late, Nasuada." A voice greeted her as she entered the dining room. Murtagh sat on one end of a long, rectangular table. With only the part where Murtagh sat was covered with food.

"My apologies." Nasuada closed the door behind her and made her way to the table. "I got lost."

Murtagh, who was studying a scroll, glanced up at Nasuada before looking down on the parchment again; "I recall giving you directions."

"You don't expect me to memorize everything in one hour." Nasuada placed her hands on her hips. "This place is huge."

"Sit." Murtagh motioned to a chair in front of him. Nasuada obeyed and sat down. She stared at the food and somewhat felt uncomfortable because there were candle on the table for ambiance.

"Go ahead." Murtagh said as he turned the scroll horizontally and studied it even more. "Eat."

Nasuada hesitated for a moment there, afraid that she might be poisoned. But the hunger that's been clawing inside her for two days dared her.

She a spoonful of everything in front of her and started eating.

There was silence between the two of them while Nasuada ate and Murtagh studied. No one started a conversation so, when Nasuada finished eating she asked;

"Has the not supped yet?"

Murtagh rolled the scroll and set it aside. He then turned his attention to Nasuada.

"The king rarely dines with company."

"What about you?" Nasuada asked.

"I'm not hungry tonight." Murtagh replied.

Murtagh stared at Nasuada with piercing gray-blue eyes. He watched her intently and this made Nasuada uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

" We have a lot to discuss." Murtagh said. Shadows from the candlelight danced on his masculine facial features.

"And I want you t tell me the truth and only the truth."

Nasuada could feel the spell taking effect.

"What matters?" she asked, uncomfortably.

"We could start by those marks on your wrists." Murtagh said, his face suddenly turned grimly serious.

"Did you try to take your own life?"

"I would never do such a thing!" Nasuada said defensively.

Murtagh relaxed a little, but he tried not to make it noticeable.

"Then what happened?"

Nasuada tried to fight off the spell. She could feel the effects; she felt like she wanted to tell everything to Murtagh.

"You don't have to know everything." Nasuada said, looking away.

A small smirk appeared on Murtagh's lips. "The more you fight it, the more it hurts. So if I were you, I'd spare myself the agony and tell."

Nasuada sighed and began narrating the Trial Of The Long Knives.

Murtagh fingered the designs on the edges of the table, but under the table, he was tightly clenching his fist.

"Orrin was strongly against it and Eragon was furious when he found out." Nasuada continued. "He would've gone after my kinsmen if I hadn't ordered him to stop.

"Admirable." Murtagh said after a while. "But reckless. You could've died."

His face and tone were emotionless but Nasuada noticed something in his eyes. They seemed to have soften a bit as he looked at her.

Murtagh cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"What about Eragon?"

"After you killed Oromis," Nasuada said carefully. "He's even more eager to get even with you and Galbatorix." She looked at him with cold eyes for even she was affected by Eragon's grief over the death of his mentor.

Murtagh looked away, trying to collect himself to speak.

"I-" he tried to find the words. "I didn't know. I just lost control."

Then Nasuada froze and realized that Murtagh could asked about Glaedr's Eldunari. She hoped and prayed that he didn't.

"_Please don't ask." _ She pleaded mentally.

"I told Eragon during our last encounter, that I wasn't evil." Murtagh found it hard to speak. He stood up and strode to the window to look at the city.

Then he turned to face Nasuada.

"And believe me, Nasuada. I'm not evil."

"_He's so affected by this." _Nasuada thought to herself. _"He's desperate to be trusted again. But his situation won't allow it."_

Nasuada stood up from her seat and said; "I cannot comment about that. After knowing everything you have done." She moved away from the table and walked to a wall to study a tapestry.

"I do not trust your words for I see the situation differently from how you see it."

Murtagh's jaw clenched tightly. He bit back words that were itching to come out and retort, but he doesn't want to hurt Nasuada.

"If you're done with supper," he said, turning back to the window. "Then you may do anything you wish. But remember your restrictions."

Nasuada's gaze fell to the floor as a pang of guilt stabbed her in the chest. She was too frank with Murtagh but she quickly found an excuse to drive the guilt away.

"_He did tell me to say the truth. Hence, I didn't lie." _

"I'll be in my room then." Nasuada said simply and left.

On her way to her chambers, Nasuada was thankful hat Murtagh didn't ask about the Eldunari.

She entered her room and locked the door. Nasuada found the palace to be a lonely household. Technically, not counting the servants and the soldiers, the only tenants there where Galbatorix, Murtagh, her and the two dragons.

Surda's Borromeo Castle wasn't this large and grand, but at least the atmosphere is lighter. Orrin tinkering with his glass instruments, Trianna supervising the weaver, Elva popping out of nowhere.

But this, this was just… lonely.

Nasuada picked up her old ripped clothes to put it in the laundry hamper when something fell on the floor coming from the dress.

Nasuada picked it up. It was a carved ivory whistle. It was about the size of a finger with delicate carvings of flying birds and finished off with a coat of clear varnish.

She forgot that she still had this with her and she felt stupid for not using it during her capture with the slavers.

She rolled the whistle on her palm and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Nasuada used this to communicate with the others.

**WOW!!! LONG UPDATE! I've written up to chapter 6 so far. But it's still on paper. I'll type it soon!**

**I hope you guys like this short chapter. I'll update asap, 'kay? Sorry for the typos and wrong grammar. **

**R&R!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, after Nasuada had prepared herself her the day, she walked to her veranda to get some fresh morning air.

Her veranda overlooked the palace gardens which provided her with a beautiful view and sweet and flowery scents.

As Nasuada absorbed the warm early morning sun, a structure at the end of the garden caught her eye.

It was still a bit foggy, but she could make out the form in the fog as a hedge labyrinth.

'_That looks interesting.' _Nasuada thought as curiosity overwhelmed her.

And so she made her way out to the hallway to go to the labyrinth.

As she was making her way down, she passed by Murtagh's room.

Everything from last night came back to her. She was concerned with Murtagh's reaction. He seemed so defensive and Nasuada could understand that.

Fate has not been kind to him.

Glancing both ways like a child who is about to do something mischievous, she approached his doors and pressed her ear onto it, listening if the room is occupied.

It was quiet except for a soft rustling and shuffling of sheets.

Her master must still be sleeping. Nasuada thought that Murtagh must be up late last night.

Backing away, she made her way down the dim, lonely halls and out to the garden.

Nasuada gaped at the large ancient looking entrance on the labyrinth.

It was an arch covered with flowering vines and the iron gate looked like it wasn't opened even once.

The gate was adorned with elegant swirly designs but they were rusty and old.

Nasuada pulled off the dead vines enveloping the lock on the door of the gate and surprisingly, the old lock fell on her feet as if it just died with old age.

The gate eerily creaked opened on its own, opening the path way into the maze of flowering hedges for Nasuada.

The Lady of the Varden wandered inside the maze. Taking a left at an intersection, then a right to the next one and going straight to the next. She did it in a pattern, repeating it over and over again.

Nasuada felt like she was in an enchanted place in the forest, with all the sweet smelling flowers on the walls of hedges surrounded her. Little birds flew over the blue morning sky and perched on some branches stretched out from the ancient hedges. Nasuada closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, absorbing such a peaceful sight in. it was rare for the Varden Princess to let her guard down and does such vulnerable thing for girlish thoughts take over her mind. Thoughts prove useless in a warring nation, thoughts that could decide her future.

The labyrinth was larger in the inside than it looks like in the outside. And after long minutes of wandering, Nasuada began to tire out. She regretted coming here in the first place without leaving a track to follow back.

"_This is what happens when I let foolish things get in my way of logical and practical thought."_ Nasuada folded the skirts of her dress and sat down in a lady like kneeling position.

"Now how am I going to get out of here?" she asked herself. The sun was starting to climb up in the sky and she could feel hunger clawing her stomach. She hadn't eating breakfast yet and she's stuck in the middle of nowhere of the labyrinth.

Sighing and having rested enough, she stood up and began walking again.

After a while, Nasuada noticed that the pathways are widening and when she took a right in an intersection, she found herself in the heart of the maze.

It was a round clearing with a fountain in the middle with a few benches encircling it. On the other side of the clearing where three entrances continuing to the end of the maze if one wishes to find the exit.

Nasuada approached the fountain. It had the statue of a winged young boy carrying a tilted jar on his shoulder and water poured out from it, lading on the pool at the bottom where another statue of a young girl with a fish tail instead of legs sat in a sitting-lying position and looked up at the boy with loving eyes and a happy smile on her lips.

Nasuada found it romantic, but she quickly discarded the thought for a pang of jealousy envelopes her heart each time she things about it. Just like the first time she saw Roran and Katrina when they arrived to the Varden with Saphira.

Oh how lovingly they held each other.

And for a moment there, Nasuada wished that someone would hold her like that as well.

Nasuada rolled her eyes and sighed irritably.

"I can't believe that I desire something so…" she said, "So…"

She paused when she couldn't find the right word to describe the feeling.

Nasuada was alone. Yes, she was. No one could see her. She could be herself in here.

She looked at her reflection in the water of the pool in the fountain.

Her features were elegant.

Dark skin.

Almond shaped eyes.

Soft, pink lips.

High cheek bones.

She was beautiful as many would say. She was a promising young woman.

Many nobles from around Alageasia have trekked the dangerous woods of The Beor Mountains to find the rumored beautiful young maiden, daughter of a powerful rebel leader and propose to her.

No one succeeded.

The King of Surda, Orrin Larkinsson. One of her few friends, the only person she could think of marrying and this for political reasons.

"_What pathetic thoughts."_ Nasuada thought. But deep inside, she couldn't help but feel lonely.

For deep down, she was still a girl.

A woman.

A woman who dreams.

Who hopes.

Who loves.

But is with no one.

Nasuada did find fancy in a few young men during her youth. But those were nothing but infatuation…

Except with one.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the hedges which snapped Nasuada out of her contemplation.

She drew out her dagger and her eyes scanned the surroundings. She prepared for any attack.

Then a figure approached from the corner of her eye and she blindly wielded her dagger in fear.

Nasuada was able to hit something hard, then something gripped her wrist and twisted it back, making her drop her dagger and cry out in pain and anger.

It all happened so fast that the next thing she knew when she looked up; her dark warm eyes met and locked with cold icy ones.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh demanded.

Nasuada felt her blood froze. It was her master.

That wretched Forsworn.

Nasuada yanked her arm away and picked up her dagger.

"What are you doing her?" she asked, for all the people to bother her contemplation it has to be _him._

"_At least it wasn't Galbatorix"_ she added mentally.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Murtagh replied. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"My apologies," Nasuada muttered, "I thought you were some _animal_."

There was slight irritation in Murtagh's calm features.

"You could've killed me there."

Nasuada sheathed her dagger. "Don't worry, you can't be killed with my 'little knife' as you call it. Though too bad I missed the chance."

"Too bad indeed." Murtagh smirked.

"Unless I stab you in your sleep." Nasuada gave a sweet and mocking smile.

"You seem to be exploring the gardens." He said.

"You seem to notice the obvious." Nasuada replied, meaning to annoy Murtagh even more.

Murtagh did not comment on this. But instead, he grabbed her right wrist and pulled out a silver chain bracelet from his pocket. The bracelet was simple, but if you looked upon closely, the designed in the chain is more complicated which adds to it's elegance from a near and simplicity from afar.

He wrapped it around Nasuada's wrist and muttered a few words in the Ancient Language.

On queue, the lock on the bracelet began to glow red as if melting and molding together and after a few seconds, the red glow died out and Murtagh dropped her wrist.

"What is this suppose to be?" Nasuada said, irritated.

"A gift." Murtagh replied simply.

Nasuada tried taking of the bracelet, first by picking the lock and when failed, she tried a more brutal approach by trying to break the chain off. But she only succeeded on hurting her self.

"You can try all you want," Murtagh said, amused. "But you'll fail all the same."

"Get this thing off me!" Nasuada hissed.

"I can't do that." Murtagh replied. "That bracelet serves two purposes."

"First," he explained. "It is a tracking device. With that, I can find you where ever in the world you are. I can also scry you even if you're in a place I haven't been before. So even if the Varden is camped not far from here and you try to make a run for it, you won't get past the city gates fro I'll simply drag you back here."

"And second," Murtagh continued. "That is your personal reminder of the oath you have taken that enslaves you to me. To be reminded of your place and your betrayal to your people."

"I am not a traitor!" Nasuada cried angrily. "I did this for them."

Murtagh laughed darkly. "Under normal circumstances, I would've found your words noble. But unfortunately, you did this to save yourself, remember?"

Nasuada bit back tears. _"But I did do this for them. I agreed so I can sabotage you!" _she said mentally.

"How selfish of you, Nasuada." Murtagh shook his head, showing false pity.

But Nasuada kept her head held high. "In that case, thank you for the gift."

She gave a curtsy. "I would like appreciate my thanks by letting you know, that _I hate you._"

And she turned around and walked away proudly back to the path she took leaving Murtagh alone by the fountain.

Murtagh gave a small smirk and went to other direction towards the exit of the labyrinth.

What he did was satisfying to any master. But deep inside, he wasn't.

He walked silently, his eyes cast to the ground and his mind satisfied from breaking Nasuada's spirits.

But his heart ached with pain from the venom of Nasuada's words; I HATE YOU.

His heart which held few treasured memories.

His heart which housed a small flame of hope and dreams.

His heart which he fought hard to never give up to Galbatorix's control.

His heart which remained human when all of him is bathed in blood from all the monstrous killings he has done.

His heart that loves her.

**A/N: OMG! Update! I hope you don't find this one boring. Because I certainly did not.**

**Again, my apologies for the typos and grammar. I'll try to update soon! Thanks to the reviews. DON'T FORGET TO R&R =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Three days after Murtagh and Nasuada's encounter in the labyrinth, Nasuada refrained from speaking to Murtagh for days. When they did meet by chance in the hallways or during meals, they acknowledge each other's presence with formal bows and when they were summoned by the king, they unwillingly conversed with each other when required.

To keep herself from loosing her mind due to the lack of company, Nasuada talked to the maids and sometimes even helped around the household even if the maids begged her not to. But she always stubbornly insisted. She started to make friends around the household and even earned the respect and loyalty of some maids and grounds keepers. Nasuada saw this as opportunities to learn more about the castle and any information she could use against Galbatorix, Murtagh and the Dragons.

Nasuada also noticed that Murtagh and Thorn had been returning to their quarters deep into the night lately. On the wee hours of the night of some days, Nasuada would hear Murtagh and Thorn cry out in pain. She would then sneak out of her room and follow the sound only to be led to a room a few doors from Galbatorix's bedchamber. Nasuada would press her ear on the door and she would hear Galbatorix instructing Murtagh to do spells that were beyond his power that he would collapse to the ground. Galbatorix would then order him to get up and punish the weakness he had shown.

"Get up, you scum!" the king would yell and Nasuada would hear things being broken and other disturbing things.

Nasuada would go back to her room with a disturbed but pitiful heart. She felt sorry that Murtagh was treated this way but she was helpless about it. Nasuada could not understand why she is feeling this way. Murtagh was the enemy and yet, here she is, sitting in the dark wishing she could do something to help him.

Nasuada came to realize that Murtagh was an innocent victim of fate. Being sired by Morzan and slaved by Galbatorix.

But there's something else she could not quite make out.

A strange feeling inside her chest indeed.

One late autumn day, the wind was starting to get chilly. It'll be winter in a few days.

Nasuada was in the library reading a scroll of ancient poems written by monks living high in the mountains.

One poem caught her heart's attention that she had memorized it the very first time she had read it.

**_The wind blows down gently_**

**_On emerald plains_**

**_A maiden of fair stood alone_**

**_Waiting for Him that holds her heart_**

**_Of such simplicity and grace_**

**_Maiden fair, whose patience was long, _**

**_Started to wither as her knight did not come_**

**_But she waited, like seeds in winter_**

**_Who waited for spring's kiss of life_**

**_In a sudden, like lightning in a fierce storm_**

**_The sound of her lover's voice _**

**_So sweet to her ears that her heart_**

**_Began to flutter like hummingbirds_**

**_To a flower so dear, When her knight_**

**_Said her name like a prayer of love…_**

"_Nasuada."_

Nasuada's heart jumped in shock that she stood up from her seat and dropped the scroll.

"Gods, Murtagh," she closed her eyes in irritation and relief as she caught her breath. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"My apologies." Murtagh looked at the scroll on the floor and then at Nasuada who picked it up and rolled in close.

"I did not know that you take fancy reading romantic poems." Murtagh raised a curious brow.

"I don't," Nasuada felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "It just so happens that I was bored out of my wits and I've read every book about the geography of Alagaesia, I turned to literature."

Murtagh stared at her and her at him.

Nasuada noticed that there was a small healing cut on Murtagh's right temple and he looked somewhat tired.

"Why are you here?" Nasuada asked to distract herself.

"The king has summoned us." Murtagh replied.

**In the Throne Room.**

"It's about time you brats showed yourselves." Galbatorix was clearly annoyed.

"My apologies," Nasuada curtsied. "My dress ripped and it had to be fixed in order to look presentable to His Majesty."

Murtagh glanced at Nasuada then back at the king. Why was she lying?

Galbatorix sneered with disgust. "No one will acknowledge you beauty here, you harlot."

Nasuada felt her temper rise but she figured out that letting it out would be a very bad idea.

"Anyways," Galbatorix said, getting to the point. "A ball will be held by one of my cabinet members in his estate to celebrate the engagement of their daughter. I was invited, but obviously, I will not attend since I find such petty matters useless."

He shifted in his sit a bit and continued. "But not to be rude and lose his loyalty to me, I will send you, Murtagh, in my place."

"As you wish, my lord." Murtagh said as he slightly dipped his head.

Galbatorix leaned closer as to study the two youths before him. "But I will not be sending you there just so you could enjoy yourself. I have herd rumors that one of my officials, the owner of the estate and the one who sent the invitation, is working against me. I want you to find out if this is true and report back to me about any discoveries. I'll take it from there."

For a moment there, Galbatorix sounded vicious. Like a snake hissing in his den as his prey walked clueless on the mouth of his lair.

"And take this woman with you as your muse." Galbatorix added.

Nasuada felt her blood freeze but at the same time, her cheeks burned.

"My lord," Nasuada began carefully. "It is an honor to accompany Murtagh, but I might only be a bother to his task."

"His majesty asked your presence." Murtagh sounded stern but annoyed. "How dare you decline?"

"Exactly." Galbatorix smirked. "And you might be of use to him as well. I need hands in this espionage task of yours."

Nasuada only gave a curt nod and remained silent.

Then a messenger boy came to the room and bowed before the King.

He carried a scroll on a gold tray and approaching the king; he dropped on one knee and offered the tray to the tyrant.

Galbatorix took the scroll and dismissed the boy rudely.

His dark eyes lightened with amusement as he read.

"Ah," he said as he placed down the scroll and looked at Nasuada.

"I am pleased, Nasuada," it was the first time he had called her by her name since she arrived. "The ambush squads I have sent for your little friends down south have already mobilized. And the assassin for Orrin of Surda is already on the move. Isn't that pleasant news?"

The shock could not contain Nasuada. "They will not go down so easily. Have you forgotten that the Elves and Eragon Shadeslayer are with them?"

"I don't worry about Eragon so much. His brother will deal with him." Galbatorix was talking about Murtagh.

"And besides," he continued. "I sent a messenger to them with one of your hair accessories that they have last seen with you before you had disappeared. I sent them a message that I will easily have you killed if they try any tricks on me. They have been awfully quiet for some days now and I heard that they had stopped mobilizing north."

"You're using me to black mail them." Nasuada hissed.

The King chuckled. "I will not be surprised to hear about Orrin's death anytime soon. "

"Orrin will not die so easily!" Nasuada's voice was clear as he stood up for her childhood friend and comrade in arms. "He is guarded by magicians and soldiers day and night and not to mention the Elves and Eragon himself!"

"The assassin is someone close." Murtagh snapped at Nasuada. She was startled and was even more disturbed when she met his stormy eyes. The storm in them seems to be even more dangerous. Gray and blue all mixing together, like real thunderclouds swallowing up the peaceful blue sky.

"What?" was all she could say.

"It's someone close." Murtagh's voice was collected but dark. "It's someone who is close to Orrin. A servant or a comrade, and since your _beloved_ king trust anyone and everyone who serves him so easily, let's see how he'll take the idea of being killed by one."

He turned to Galbatorix. "Please forgive my slave, your highness. Her tongue doesn't know its place and it is simply too foolish."

"Forgiven." Galbatorix sounded bored. "The ball is tomorrow night. Do not fail me. That goes to both of you, _especially_ you, Murtagh."

The rider bowed an affirmative. But then he dropped to his knees and clutched his chest as if he was out of breath.

"You know what to expect if you fail me." The king said darkly and Murtagh wobbled to back up and nodded, not trusting his tongue to speak for him.

"Let's go." He mouthed to Nasuada who was still dumbfounded.

On the hallway, when the two of them were alone, they walked in silence while Murtagh tried to steady his breathing, he coughed a few times but they sounded bad.

"Are you alright?" Nasuada asked suddenly, but she had caught the softness of her voice and the gentleness her words carried.

"I thought you were mad at me." Murtagh said simply and looked on ahead, not looking at her at all.

"I am." Nasuada replied, looking out the windows they passed, the moon was so bright and almost full. It will be a full moon tomorrow night. "I'm just asking. Your coughs sounded bad."

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Murtagh said. "I'm used it."

But she did not buy this excuse at all. Murtagh was lying, he was obviously in pain.

Nasuada said nothing, but instead her thoughts flew to the safety of her comrades.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Please excuse me," she suddenly said. "I have to change my clothes."

"Why?" Murtagh asked. "You look beau—"

Murtagh cleared his throat when Nasuada suddenly looked at him. "Fine. You look _fine_."

"I'm a mess." Nasuada argued. "Please and kindly, Murtagh. At least spare me to keep my dignity of looking respectable."

Murtagh looked suspicious but he permitted her.

"Meet me at supper." Then he walked away.

When he was out of sight, Nasuada hurried to her room and locked the door. She immediately took out the whistle she found in her old clothes and went to the window.

Taking a deep breath, she blew long and hard.

No sound came out but this did not bother the Princess of the Varden.

She then went to the food tray one of the maids brought in to her during breakfast and took some bread crumbs and small chunks of bread.

She placed them on the window sill and soon the sound of flapping wings was heard.

A grey and white pigeon with a red bad on its foot landed and greeted her with a friendly coo.

"Shh." Nasuada said. "I'm glad to see you too Adrielle. Here, eat." She motioned to the crumbs.

"I have a mission for you."

She went to the small study table beside the window and took out a think trip of parchment, quill and a jar of ink.

Nasuada then started scribbling coded words that only she, her general; Jormondur, Eragon, Arya and Orrin could understand.

**In Uru'Baen. Safe. Captured by Murtagh and bound with a spell of slavery to him. Beware! Ambush squad sent by king for Varden and an assassin for Orrin. Said to be someone CLOSE. Be alert. I will stay and try to find out more. Will try to sabotage. Do not worry about me. Will write more soon.**

**Night Flower.**

After writing, she went to the bird that was just waiting for her to finish.

Nasuada rolled the parchment into a thin little scroll and tied in onto the red band on the Adrielle's leg. The Varden's messenger pigeons are trained well to fly on any weather and will stop at nothing to get there.

"Since you got here so fast, it either means they aren't far or you happened to be in the area. Please hurry back. I'm counting on you."

The bird spread its wings and took off, disappearing into the night.

Nasuada then hurried and changed into a vermillion evening dress so that Murtagh will not be suspicious.

Suddenly a knock came on the door. Her heart almost stopped.

What if it was Murtagh?

"Yes?" she called.

"Lord Murtagh awaits you in the dining room, m'lady." A maid said. "He said that if you are not present in ten minutes, he will come and fetch you himself."

"Tell him I'm on my way!" Nasuada's chest was already hammering. And she made it out to the hallway. The

Maid escorted her on the way and while they walked, she hoped and prayed that her loyal pet will be there on time before the evil the king sent acted.

**A/N: Update! Yay! Woo! I love tension! Again, Sorry for the typos and grammar. _ When I do on the spot chapters, they turn out pretty good, so I always write these in one sitting and upload them ASAP so you guys would be happy! :D hahaa… R&R! **


End file.
